


More Than a Feeling

by RayGracy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Has Stolen Grace, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayGracy/pseuds/RayGracy
Summary: Dean grinned as he looked up at the angel – ever since his borrowed grace began to fade, Dean had seen Cas smile less and less, but right now he was the hunter’s angel again.





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, here's a link to the conversation and first draft of the story (I changed the ending this time around).

“Seriously Cas, you’re going to love this stuff!”  

Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom of the bunker; Dean had just finished digging out a box of records and was now trying to get his record player to work, their encounter with the Wicked Witch almost two months prior had left it in a little less than perfect condition. 

After a few minutes of tinkering, the room was filled with the opening beats of Eye of the Tiger – Dean had figured it would be best to start off with a song from one of the movies that Metatron had implanted into Castiel’s mind. And if Rocky wasn’t something that Metatron had bothered to see during his past 30 years on earth, that just gave Dean all the more reason to hunt him down. 

To Dean’s relief, Cas looked up when he heard the familiar tune, “Y’know Cas, you can come over and sit down, I don’t bite.” Slowly Cas moved from his spot by the door and sat down next to Dean on the bed; Dean moved the box of records onto Cas’s lap and leaned back with his eyes closed to get lost in the music. 

When the song ended Cas handed him a new record to put on, ‘The Beatles Greatest Hits’. After changing the album for the third time before a song was over, Dean showed Castiel how to change the record himself. With each passing album, Cas seemed to relax more and more, until he was all but dancing along to Dean’s ‘Journey’ album. 

\---- 

Dean grinned as he looked up at the angel – ever since his borrowed grace began to fade, Dean had seen Cas smile less and less, but right now he was the hunter’s angel again; his gummy grinned, learning from the pizza man, interrogate the cat, angel.  

Dean had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Cas had changed the album until he heard the gentle first notes – if it weren’t for Cas, Dean would have skipped this song like he had been doing for the past 4 years. The usual flood of emotions over Lisa and Ben that he felt hearing the song didn’t surface this time, instead his eyes and thoughts were fixated on the angel. 

 _♪_ _…it’s more than a feeling…_ _♫_  

With each line he could feel his breath catch in his throat, the hunter knew that if he didn’t do it now, he never would. 

Dean sat up and squared his shoulders, “Cas..” lowering the album sleeve he had been studying, Cas looked up at the hunter with an expression that he imagined to be similar to his own.  

Taking a breath, Dean reached out to rest his hand at the junction of the angel's neck and shoulder, slowing grazing his thumb along the smooth skin of his neck.  

"I'm going to–. Cas, I need you to tell me to stop if you don't want this." 

His response was quiet and shy, but exactly what Dean was longing for.  

"I want this." 

The hunter’s lips were rough against his and his scruff scratched the angel’s cheek, but that didn’t stop him from pulling the hunter in closer and deepening the kiss… 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this 4 years ago and I'm a terrible writer, please don't judge me.


End file.
